Existing technology used for denervation for chronic pain primarily includes radiofrequency ablation (RFA), which is commonly performed in a monopolar configuration where current is passed between a probe and a ground pad. Unfortunately, nerve fibers regenerate over time, leading to the need for repeated denervation procedures for the management of pain.
The present disclosure pertains to devices and methods for use in inhibiting nerve regeneration after the performance of denervation procedures, including RFA denervation procedures, among others, for the treatment of pain, as well as numerous other therapies as detailed below.